


Clint/Thor (AU)

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder





	Clint/Thor (AU)

Thor awoke with a start, cold sweat pouring down his bare back. Another nightmare. Watching his brother fall from grace. Watching Sif die in battle. Watching Jane walk out the door after he lost control and hit her, never to return. He felt sheets rustle next to him and felt a cool hand on his back. Clint rubbed his back soothingly with his fingertips and hushed Thor’s heaving breaths. Clint sat on Thor’s bed more comfortably than most; Clint typically perched on anyone’s bed, except Natasha’s and Thor’s. Clint had taken to sleeping lightly, with his door open in case Thor had a nightmare like this and needed him. Thor refused to go back to Asgard—he said there was nothing left there for him now—so Clint asked him to be his flatmate. He liked being able to watch over his friend, marathoning old black and white films and comforting him when he had a nightmare like this. He always kept the house stocked with PopTarts and coffee because Thor couldn’t function without his breakfast of champions. He taught Thor about music and earthly customs; he even taught Thor how to play the piano, and he was very good.

But it was times like this when he knew he loved living with Thor. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to lull him back to sleep, to remind him that he was still a great man. He wanted to take care of his friend in the middle of the night when no one else would. He loved Thor; he saw the good in him when no one else did, and he’d be damned if he was going to let this time be any different.

“You want to talk about it, kid?” Clint asked quietly, pushing his shoulder into Thor’s arm. Thor shook his head but pushed back against Clint, taking comfort in physical contact. Clint thought for a minute and then spoke. “You know, this same thing happened to me.” Thor looked up at him inquisitively, his deep blue eyes filling with relief that there was the slightest chance someone might understand. “You do?” Thor asked, his voice thick with exhaustion and grief. Clint nodded, looking away as he explained.

“When Coulson died, I had nightmares every time I fell asleep. They were always different scenarios of how I could have saved him, and I always failed. Eventually I stopped sleeping altogether, at least for a while.” Thor looked at Clint and asked, “What made them go away?” Clint looked back at Thor, his cobalt eyes glistening, “I realized that even if there was something I could’ve done then, there’s nothing I can do now. I forgave myself, kid, because a life of sitting in your own regret isn’t much of a life. It takes time, but you can do it. If I can, you can.” Thor smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Clint.” Clint pushed Thor back onto his pillow and hopped off his bed, grinning. “Try to sleep, kid, okay?” He left Thor’s room and went to the piano. Thor drifted off gently to the sound of Clint’s lullaby.


End file.
